Burn Out
by Wolf-demon13
Summary: Stephanie Connors, daughter of Amanda Waller, has decided to restart the Suicide Project. However, she does not realize the repercussions this decision will cause. I need lots of OC characters so please submit.
1. Escapade Part 1 Rules

The bright orange jumpsuit made Sophronia "Nia" Q's fair skin ghostly pale. It didn't help that she hadn't seen the sun in three months. The sound of footsteps made her glance; eyes fixed on one of the guards who had halted at her cell.

"Ya got mail Q" he grunted, slipping the envelope through the minuscule slot. It was already open, checked and cleared for any weapons or suspicious substances. Nia waited for the guard to leave before realizing it wasn't a letter, but a note. The note read "LOVE MOM "with a winky face. Nia snorted. She crumpled the paper and envelop into one tight ball before shoving it into her mouth. Saliva coated the paper thickly. Nia spat it of her mouth. When the soaked, paper ball made contact with the wall it exploded. The BOOM sent vibrations across each level of the prison. Nia's lips pulled back in triumphant grin.

"Sayonara Bell Rev " she declared before leaping into the black, billowing smoke.

Name:

Status/Name (Superhero, Villain, Ally or Neither)

Base (Hometown/Where they are currently living):

Occupation:

Marital Status:

Sexual Preference:

Special Powers/Abilities:

Relation to Superhero, Villain, Ally (if any)

Rap Sheet (crimes there incarnated for)/Past:

Age:

Nationality/ Ethnicity:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothing (Casual and Costume):

Personality:


	2. Escapade Part 2

**Hi ALL**

**I can't believe that I updating so quickly. It's because I am really into the story and the review characters. Also I have made a rule that you can only submit up to three characters so choose wisely. Supporting characters like siblings do not count. BTW I am also posting the character profiles at the end of each chapter so enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own DC Superheroes but hopefully I'll own a Batman long sleeve tee soon**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING?!" Stephanie Connors, warden of Bell Rev, shouted over the blaring alarms. She was bent over the security footage; brown eyes narrowing in alert.

"It's Quinn, ma'am "one of the tech realized, " She is trying to escape. Would you like us to shock her?"

Stephanie held up a hand.

"Not yet; I wanna see what her plans are"

Nia's white shoes squeaked as she rushed through the smoke, and then leaped forward over the railing with one hand. She dropped about six feet to the first floor, directly in front intimate 2373774's cell. The intimate's eyes bulged in irritation.

"What took you so long, Q!" she growled. Nia turned to her, middle finger raise.

"Sorry, Stumpy, change of plans. You're no good to me without those robo limbs" she grinned before dashing off.

"WE HAD A DEAL QUINN!" Kenii shouted, pressing her prostatic left arm against the class, seething with anger_. That psychotic clown bitch was going to pay_ she decided, holding back tears_, and pay oh so dearly._

Three guards rushed Nia as she rounded the corner. Grinning, she flipped into the air, landing on one guard's shoulders. She snapped her neck with a crack, and then stole her gun. Quinn used the corpse as the human shielding, letting it the bullets fired imbed into the skin. Then she tossed the body at one guard, then shot the other in the chest. The young criminal jumped on the railing sliding down it to rest on the first floor.

"Freeze! Quinn" someone shouted, "Hands in the air!"

Nia smirked, doing as the voice asked then turned to find Stephanie Connors and at least fifty guards behind her.

"Drop the gun, Quinn" the warden barked, "It's over; on your knees"

"You know all about that, huh Connors" Nia snorted, falling onto her patellas, "How many have these guards have you blown? I know you swing both ways"

Stephanie gave a growl, signaling to one of the guard who pressed a button. A shock ran through the collar around Nia's neck. She cringed.

"Ooooh baby what a rush" the first time Bell Rev Inmate groaned. The punishment ceased, giving her time to wipe the blood from her nose,

"This is your last warning, Quinn" Stephanie reminded, ready to signal for the woman to become unconscious. Connors could see the wheels turning in her mind before the criminal coughed out a loogie that flew at least a foot to land on her face.

"Suck my dick, bitch!"

"Now!" Stephanie demanded,wiping her skin but before the guard could press the button the lights shut off, "Damn it! She may not be able to use her night vision but she is still crafty as hell. GET HER!"

Screams and shots rang out through the darkness. It was only last five minutes then the light surged back on. Stephanie clutched her left shoulder; blood was already dripping from the wound. However, she didn't give a damn about her own injury; Quinn's was the one that matter. The potential escapee was on the floor, blood pooling at the back of her skull from a gunshot straight through the center of her forehead. One of the guards checked Nia's pulse.

"She's dead, ma'am "

Connors lit up the prison with a storm of swears before whirling on the guards.

"Who fired the shot?!"

No one answered, making the warden sigh; she would have to check the security footage. "Take her to the morgue, and clean this mess up. I'll alert the family"

Stephanie had to look away as they carried the corpse but Nia's smug, grinning face would be forever itched in her mind.

Days later the cover of "Sick So " by Sam Tsui and Max Schneider blared through Cody Jason Wyld's apartment as he sat in bed, enjoying a breakfast of beer, pretzels and a fresh Cuban cigar. Despite it being 7am his eyes were red rimmed from shedding tears. The buzzing of his phone snapped his from the stupor. He scowled; today was not the day he should be bother. Yanking it off the dresser, and checking the ID, he pressed answer.

"Connors, it's my day off" he snapped

"I know, Wyld, I'm sorry but it's an emergency"

"What's so goddamn important?"

" Quinn has escaped "

LATER ALL

I Hope you guys like this chapter even though it was short. I promise the next one will be longer. Please read and review.

* * *

Name: Sophronia "Nia" Quinn

Status/Name: Villain/ "The Queen"

Base (Hometown/Where they are currently living): Bell Rev

Occupation: None

Marital Status: Single

Sexual Preference: Bisexual

Special Powers/Abilities: Weapon's expert and has night-vision

Relation: Unwanted daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn

Rap Sheet/Past: Murder in the first degree, terrorist-like tendencies, robbery, kidnapping, theft, pyromania, accessory of murdered and conspiracy to commit murder, assault, battery.

Age: 23

Nationality/ Ethnicity: Caucasian American

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6

Weight: 125

Hair: (Currently) Long-straight and ink black

Eyes: Green

Clothing: Tank-top, crude t-shirts with shorts and tennis shoes/ a lavender strapless romper that is tight fitted with a green bottom. She wears white heels with knives in the stiletto, dagger earrings and spiked bracelets. Also wears a bullet necklace. She also has piercings and tattoos.

Personality: A sadistic selfish mess who only looks out for herself and only uses people to get what she wants. If you tell her you out of chocolate she will blow up the ice cream shop. Despite her "madness" she is very clever, witty and snarky with a dirty and dry sense of human. The only people she cares about in the world are her parents.

Name: Kenii Fernandez

Superhero/Villain Name: Robotica (She will become whiney and annoyed if you call her by her real name)

Status: Villain!

Base: Bell Rev

Occupation: Former Soccer player

Marital Status: Pretty good in terms of fighting, weak against punches or kicks to the left side of her body.

Sexual Preference: She's straight.

Special Powers/Abilities: Her right arm and leg are robot parts, so she has robot features. Her robotic parts can extend out to punch or grab anything, but if they are extended too far, she will shut off, like a remote. The robotic arm can turn into a machine gun, but it's really hard to operate.

Relation: None

Rap Sheet/Past: WELL, Kenii was born in Madrid, Spain. She was born with an arm and leg infection. The doctors tried to fix her, but they were unable to. So they handed her over to the scientists. The scientists, instead of helping the baby, experimented on her. Her infected limbs were replaced with robot parts that at first, were completely out of control. When she was given back to her two, loving parents, they were enraged. They sued the scientists' lab, but Kenii was kidnapped by one of the rich scientists whom were not done testing on her. She was taken to America and never told of her real parents. She thinks that her parents are the scientists that took her to America. One day, she was angered by them, for they had accidentally told her the part of her life when her limbs were removed. Still having no idea about her past parents, she ran away and became a menace of evil.

Age: 20

Nationality/ Ethnicity: Spanish American

Gender: FEEEEEMALE!

Height:4.9

Weight: 150

Hair: Straight and goes to her mid-back. The color is chocolate brown and bangs cover half of her face.

Eyes: Dark brown, usually covered by bangs.

Skin: Well-tanned.

Clothing-

CASUAL: A white tank top and khaki shorts, black sneakers.

VILLAIN: A metal tank top and metal knee-length shorts with a chest plate, metal boots, and wires wrapped around her waist.

Personality: Despite the fact that she is a villain, she's an airhead. She's always bubbly, happy-go-lucky, and oblivious. Also forgetful, she's nice to everyone and gets confused a lot. She's kind of like Yui from K-ON!, but more... More! She may be a bit shy when it comes to romance. A HUGGER HUGS EVERYONE SHE MEETS! Loves people and earth! But still remains a villain, even if she has to destroy both.

Name: Cody Jason Wyld

Status/Name: Ally

Base ): Bludhaven

Occupation: government operative

Marital Status: Widower

Sexual Preference: hetero

Special Powers/Abilities: copy non Meta skill and knowledge

Relation: none

Rap Sheet)/Past: he attempted to murder the Joker

Age: 23

Nationality/ Ethnicity: American/ Caucasian

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 176

Hair: blond

Eyes: sky blue

Clothing (Casual and Costume): Khaki cargo pants, leather boots, white safari shirt/ paramilitary think David Caine

Personality: when working or on the job all business and no nonsense

He hates how the heroes don't share their tech and skill with the world, he believes they care more about playing Mr. Son of God than helping the common man, he finds it idiotic they don't share and give everyone powers and tech (without the White Martians ancient experiments all humanity would be like the Kryptonians or Daxamites at the very least and ancient humans were the settlers of Rann, Thanagar, and Krypton), he believes a hero teaches the people to take care of themselves, in a world of such technology and people with four digit IQs why in the nine hells haven't you solved the world's problems of poverty and disease Some villains do need to be stopped permanently if they keep breaking out of prison and butchering innocents. He think there needs to be accountability from superheroes, checks and balances on these living breathing weapons of mass destruction.


End file.
